The embodiment relates to an optical lens, a light emitting device, and a lighting device having the same.
A light emitting device, for example, a light emitting diode is a kind of a semiconductor device to convert electrical energy into light. The light emitting device has been spotlighted as a next-generation light source to substitute for a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent bulb according to the related art.
Since the light emitting diode generates light using the semiconductor device, the light emitting diode requires only significantly low power consumption when comparing with the incandescent bulb to generate light by heating tungsten (W) or the fluorescent lamp to generate light by allowing UV (ultraviolet) light, which is generated through a high-intensity discharge lamp, to collide with a fluorescent body.
In addition, since the light emitting diode generates light by using the potential gap of the semiconductor device, the light emitting diode represents a longer life span, a rapid response characteristic, and an eco-friendly property as compared with those of existing light sources
Accordingly, many studies and researches to substitute the existing light sources with the light emitting diode have been carried out. In addition, the light emitting diodes are increasingly used as light sources of a variety of lamps used in indoor and outdoor places and lighting devices such as liquid crystal displays, electronic display boards, and streetlamps.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.